flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Skink
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be brewed starting at level 8. It takes 12 hours to brew, awards 1,850 XP, and requires the following: **2 Silver Muck **2 Grey Slime **8 Yellow Ooze **8 Orange Ooze **1 Glass Beaker **95,000 Usage *''Specialty Item: to use this item, left-click on it in your Hoard. This pulls up a menu that allows you to select which dragon you would like to use it on. Clicking a dragon shows you a preview of them with this gene before actually changing it. Once a dragon is selected, click Apply Changes to change their primary gene to Skink. Appearance The Skink gene gives a dragon a broad stripe running horizontally along each flank, with a row of spots inside of each. These stripes are accented by two fainter stripes, which tend to change from a muted color on the bodily flank to a vibrant color along the tail; the same bright color tends to also be present under the dragon's chin, and along their throat. The Skink gene also gives gradients on the legs and underbelly, and very notably on the tail (into a darker color which brings out the aforementioned vibrant stripes). The accentual body stripes leading into a brilliantly-colored tail give this gene a considerable resemblance to the pattern associated with the real world five-lined skink. Skink MBogsneak.png|Cerulean Skink on a male Bogsneak Skink FBogsneak.png|Cerise Skink on a female Bogsneak Skink h bogsneak.png|Nightshade Skink on a hatchling Bogsneak Skink M_Coatl.png|Carrot Skink on a male Coatl Skink F_Coatl.png|Strawberry Skink on a female Coatl Skink h coatl.png|Platinum Skink on a hatchling Coatl Skink M_Fae.png|Ivory Skink on a male Fae Skink F_Fae.png|Wine Skink on a female Fae Skink h fae.png|Garnet Skink on a hatchling Fae Skink M_Guardian.png|Crocodile Skink on a male Guardian Skink F_Guardian.png|Mantis Skink on a female Guardian Skink h guardian.png|Mist Skink on a hatchling Guardian Skink M_Imperial.png|Thicket Skink on a male Imperial Skink F_Imperial.png|Aqua Skink on a female Imperial Skink h imperial.png|Saffron Skink on a hatchling Imperial Skink M_Mirror.png|Phthalo Skink on a male Mirror Skink F_Mirror.png|Cornflower Skink on a female Mirror Skink h mirror.png|Driftwood Skink on a hatchling Mirror Skink M_Nocturne.png|Twilight Skink on a male Nocturne Skink F_Nocturne.png|Plum Skink on a female Nocturne Skink h nocturne.png|Silver Skink on a hatchling Nocturne Skink M_Pearlcatcher.png|Dust Skink on a male Pearlcatcher Skink F_Pearlcatcher.png|Orca Skink on a female Pearlcatcher Skink h pearlcatcher.png|Banana Skink on a hatchling Pearlcatcher Skink M_Ridgeback.png|Cobalt Skink on a male Ridgeback Skink F_Ridgeback.png|Orchid Skink on a female Ridgeback Skink h ridgeback.png|Blood Skink on a hatchling Ridgeback Skink M_Skydancer.png|Turquoise Skink on a male Skydancer Skink F_Skydancer.png|Spearmint Skink on a female Skydancer Skink h skydancer.png|Peach Skink on a hatchling Skydancer Skink M_Snapper.png|Jungle Skink on a male Snapper Skink F_Snapper.png|Swamp Skink on a female Snapper Skink h snapper.png|Chocolate Skink on a hatchling Snapper Skink M_Spiral.png|Leaf Skink on a male Spiral Skink F_Spiral.png|Honey Skink on a female Spiral Skink h spiral.png|Denim Skink on a hatchling Spiral Skink M_Tundra.png|Dirt Skink on a male Tundra Skink F_Tundra.png|Tangerine Skink on a female Tundra Skink h tundra.png|Maize Skink on a hatchling Tundra Skink M_Wildclaw.png|Peacock Skink on a male Wildclaw Skink F_Wildclaw.png|Cinnamon Skink on a female Wildclaw Skink h wildclaw.png|Blue Skink on a hatchling Wildclaw History *Skink was released on August 6th, 2016.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1943062 Trivia *Skink is the primary counterpart to the Spinner secondary. See Also References Category:Primary Gene